


Оды, Такеды и прочие фейри

by Grissel



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: «Дивный, дивный народ!» ( из обсуждения Басары)





	Оды, Такеды и прочие фейри

\--Но почему эльфы?  
\-- Или сиды. Или альвы. Потому что мечут молнии, летают и производят чудеса. А также не подвластны течению времени, -- сказал не в меру образованный Хамбэй.  
\--Нет, я еще понимаю – Кеншин. Вполне себе эльф, - Датэ, что бы о нем ни говорили, мыслил трезво. – И даже Юкимура где-то в чем-то … Но Такеда? Где вы видели бородатого эльфа в папахе с рогами?  
\--Да я вообще ни одного эльфа никогда не видел, -- пробормотал Катакура. Он был единственным представителем старшего поколения, явившемся на собрание. Остальные доклад Такенаки Хамбэя, что они теперь эльфы, упорно игнорировали.  
\--С рогами -- это как раз архетип. Отсылка к образу рогатого лесного божества, - Хамбэй снова проявил эрудицию. – И одноглазый – этот тоже архетип.—Он со значением посмотрел на Датэ.-- Связь с потусторонним миром.  
\--Да я тебе за архетипа так врежу, пидор поганый!  
Прежде, чем Хамбэй успел произнести: «И пидор – это тоже архетип, сексуальная амбивалентность…» , миротворец Маэда Кейдзи сунул ему в зубы чашку с чаем. Хамбэй выглотал чай, и продолжил мысль. – И вообще эльфы – они красивые.  
\--Ага, особенно твой тайко. Как вспомнишь, так вздрогнешь.  
\--Чтоб ты понимал, -- обиделся за господина Хамбэй. – Сила – это высшая красота.  
\--Ну, если с этой точки зрения, -- задумался Катакура. – Тогда Такеда точно эльф. И даже Симадзу.  
\--Ояката-сама! – Юкимура, наоборот, очнулся от грез.  
\--Нет, а что? – Кейдзи успел забрать у Хамбэя доклад и читал описание.—Саске – пикси. Типичный. Ода – Неблагий двор, Маэда – Благий…  
\--Вообще-то Маэда – вассалы Оды, -- уточнил занудный Катакура.  
\--Не имеет значения. О, у нас и баньши есть! О-Ити! Тесокабе – келпи. Морской, модифицированный. Мори— да вы на окрас его посмотрите. Зеленый Джек, как он есть. Ну, кто у нас лепрекон, я думаю, все уже догадались. Катакура – брауни. Он хозяйственный, и кафтанчик у него коричневый.  
\--Боевой брауни, -- заступился за начштаба Датэ.  
\--Да кто бы спорил. Вот с Токугавой я затрудняюсь. Нет, я помню, что по нашей классификации он тануки, но какие у нее варварские соответствия?  
Присутствующие оживились, разобрали доклад по листочкам и принялись уточнять классификацию.  
\--Эльфы, сиды…-- размышлял сидящий на дереве Саске. Про себя он пообещал, что когда-нибудь « типичного пикси» кое-кому припомнит.—Как ни назови – все равно тролли.


End file.
